In a communication system a communication network is provided, which can link together two communication terminals so that the terminals can send information to each other in a call or other communication event. Information may include voice, text, images or video.
One such communication system is a peer to peer communication system, in which a plurality of end users can be connected for communication purposes via a communications structure such as the internet. The communications structure is substantially decentralized with regard to communication route switching therein for connecting the end users. That is, the end users can establish their own communication routes through the structure based on exchange of one or more authorization certificates (user identity certificates—UIC) to acquire access to the structure. The structure includes an administration arrangement issuing the certificates to the end users. Such a communication system is described in WO 2005/009019.
Peer-to-peer telecommunications are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than traditional telephony networks, such as fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long distance calls. These systems may utilize voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) over an existing network (e.g. the Internet) to provide these services, although alternative protocols can also be used.
Communication systems employing VoIP, or similar protocols are subject to many factors which may adversely affect call quality. For example, data packets may be lost when communication data is transmitted across the network, thereby affecting call quality. If the round trip time (RTT) for the data to be transmitted between users is great, a user may experience delay in receiving information.
Call quality may also be affected by factors attributable to the device on which the user receives data. For example if the device is a personal computer (PC), the number of applications running will affect the degree to which the central processing unit (CPU) may process communication data, thereby affecting call quality.
Poor call quality can be frustrating for a caller, and can cause him to seek alternative communication methods.
It is therefore an aim of embodiments of the various embodiments to address at least one of the above identified problems.